ultraversefandomcom-20200213-history
The Stupidyardigans
The Stupidyardigans is a group of Cartoonverse's eight adult animated drama and comedy pornographic television series, co-produced by Cartoonverse Worldwide, Comedyverse and Dramaverse Enterprises, Stupidyardigan Entertainment and Hornean Productions. Most of the shows are extremely pornographic, instead of just violent, similar to other Cartoonverse normal violent shows, Happy Tree Friends, Black Penguin, International Super Spy, and ''Blackboy'', who are aimed exclusively at the mature audience between 13 and 18 years old. The Stupidyardigans began in 1990, and ended in 2016. History Presented at the beginning of 1991, the group of the eight series is directed exclusively to a mature public of between 16 and 21 years old, and is full of pornographic material on the extreme history of the television in prime time of Cartoonverse, as well as the slogan of the group, "It's good to be Pornographic", leading The Stupidyardigans to be the most terrifyingly hilarious pornography in history. The genre of the Stupidyardigans is only as comedy-drama, adding things that are not so horrifying, as well as suspense references, with an appetite for action and adventure. Broadcast Any show have been aired on The Comedy Channel in Australia, leading Foxtel announced that the pornographic group was a succesful. On September 2, 2001, The Stupidyardigans premiered on Cartoon Network's adult-oriented late night programming block, known as Adult Swim. Globally, as part of the distribution and broadcast being sold to Sony Pictures Television, Fox International Channels and MTV Networks International, The Stupidyardigans airs in over 61 countries and translated into over 48 different languages across the world. Cancellaction After the cancellation of The Joe and Freddi Show, the group of the series was suspended on January 1, 2017 at 12:00 a.m., leading the premiere to Puyo Puyo Chronicles around 8 May 2017 in Disney XD. Ability Each The Stupidyardigans show contains death and violence (murder, suicide, abuse, domestic violence, graphic violence, rape, torture, war, genocide, terrorism, corruption), discrimination (chauvinism, racism, sexism, homophobia), disease (anxiety, depression, nightmares, drug abuse, mutilation, disability, terminal illness, insanity), sexuality (sodomy, homosexuality, incest, infidelity, fornication), religion, and barbarism, as well the immoral, addictive, and noxious, labeling them pornographic, and attempting to have them suppressed under obscenity and other laws, with varying degrees of success. List of series All of the shows are produced by Stupidyardigan Entertainment, and airs in over 61 different countries: The Evilyardigans The Evilyardigans, from 2002 to 2006, are the divisional group of The Stupidyardigans' three additional shows. Unlike The Stupidyardigans, The Evilyardigans is mostly bloodly, containing accidental or deliberately inflicted pain, mutilation, and/or death, as well the only strong language ever! Every show is produced by Stupidyardigan Entertainment as well. It is a joint effort between the Cartoonverse Worldwide and The Bloodverse Company. Among these shows are: See also * Cartoonverse Worldwide * Comedyverse and Dramaverse Enterprises * Erotic literature * Erotic photography * Sex in advertising * Sex-positive feminism * Sex worker Category:Cartoonverse Television shows Category:Pornographic television programmes Category:Blood in fiction Category:Adult video in fiction Category:Surreal comedy Category:1990s American adult animated television series Category:1990s American animated comedy television series Category:1990s American black comedy television series Category:1990s American satirical television series Category:1990s American sitcoms Category:2000s American adult animated television series Category:2000s American animated comedy television series Category:2000s American black comedy television series Category:2000s American satirical television series Category:2000s American sitcoms Category:2010s American adult animated television series Category:2010s American animated comedy television series Category:2010s American black comedy television series Category:2010s American satirical television series Category:2010s American sitcoms Category:1990s Canadian adult animated television series Category:1990s Canadian animated comedy television series Category:1990s Canadian black comedy television series Category:1990s Canadian satirical television series Category:1990s Canadian sitcoms Category:2000s Canadian adult animated television series Category:2000s Canadian animated comedy television series Category:2000s Canadian black comedy television series Category:2000s Canadian satirical television series Category:2000s Canadian sitcoms Category:2010s Canadian adult animated television series Category:2010s Canadian animated comedy television series Category:2010s Canadian black comedy television series Category:2010s Canadian satirical television series Category:2010s Canadian sitcoms Category:Cartoonverse Category:Parallel universes in fiction Category:Fictional universes